narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mukade (movie)
Sources Is there any source of where this name came from? I mean, a trailer or something? If so, it can't be too reliable yet, as the script tends to change. Yatanogarasu 06:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Can anybody update his profile? Article's name This another Mukade also was a missing-nin.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Movie then. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Where did the names of the jutsu come from? And can someone edit in Chakra Threads and Puppet Master Jutsu? ~Puppet Master Mukade~ 20:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC)Puppet Master Mukade From the movie, there's a subbed version somewhere out there. The names are accurate according to the sub. And for some reason, movie characters don't show techniques from a higher canon status than their own. If you check the jutsu list link in the infobox, you'll see that he is listed as having those. Omnibender - Talk - 20:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think there is a jutsu that is not listed. I refer to the moment when he absorbed Yondaime's seal into his puppet technique. He is saying some word, but there are no translation. The translators just wrote what they hear. I have two translations - please somebody who understand it to translate. The frame is around 3:55 minute. Here is the link to the text: http://www.imagebam.com/image/966eee135048363 and http://www.imagebam.com/image/b56631135048365 . It may be something like: Puppet Absorbing Technique.--Donatello (talk) 15:05, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : Please, somebody, translate it. :) Here is another translation: http://www.imagebam.com/image/6bcff6135280432 .Is there a translation or not?--Donatello (talk) 09:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Let's see… ::The text in the first image is Chinese and says . ::The text in the second image is gibberish to me: Oh Mayuragiranti, Sowaka. ::The text in the third image is threefold: ::* The first line is Korean and says . ::* The second line has the kanji/hànzì/hanja for this name: . ::* The third line has , which is basically also what the second image said. ::A bit of research tells me that the Japanese should really be , which is the Japanese version of the mantra said in Mahāmāyūrī's honour. The original is pronounced as Oṃ Mayūrā Krānte Svāhā. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks very much. :) So, can we say that he use a jutsu(incantation - in the anime, jutsu is more appropriate) called Peacock Wisdom Queen that can allow him to absorb the seal and make it part of himself. Because the seal is manipulation of time and space, Mukade is send back in time and when Naruto is caught in the blast is send also back in time but he appeared six years after Mukade because of the moment when he was suck into the blast(few seconds after Mukade was caught into the blast). Mukade absorbed the seal and make it part of himself - that means he appear to be like a container of the seal and that is why he must be killed(the seal will no longer be active so the people caught in this seal will be freeeeeee :)) to allow Naruto to go in his own time. I thing that we definitely should add this justu because this is the main reason for the movie to have a plot :). I will make the article soon - just the name sounds strange for such a technique, but all techniques are with weird names :). Thanks a lot, again, ShounenSuki.--Donatello (talk) 12:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sōshūjin and Fire Release Mukade used Sōshūjin to kill Sēramu with a Kunai. Mukade also used Fire Release in the Jutsu: Ryūmyaku: Gōryūka and Ryūmyaku: Chō Gōryūka no Jutsu. He have the techniques? Hisagi. 11:43, April 05, 2012 (UTC) :That would be Manipulating Attack Blades, and we're not adding Fire Release because he was using Ryūmyaku chakra, we don't know if he had to change his chakra using fire nature transformation. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Shakokidogu Should not we add in the trivia the resemblance of mukade's ultimate form with the shakokidogu,that were small statues constructed of clay in japan during the jomon period ? some info here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dog%C5%AB and images to compare: mukade: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110809034229/naruto/images/2/22/Mukade_Ultimate_Form.png http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hisokaomi/7023089/71942/71942_original.jpg shakokidogu: http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcROZSctqicwtHM8_T21_JdUwBPuDNEt6KMkISASp1RUPxxRcg4rkA http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ae/JomonStatue.JPG --Cyberpunksoul (talk) 15:38, May 11, 2014 (UTC)